Une histoire de passage secret
by joelle-sama
Summary: Dans le cadre de la fic 'Au Service de Son Eminence", écrite par Yael92... Rochefort revient de mission et Aramis l'attendait impatiemment pour mettre un terme à leur abstinence. Pour arriver à leurs fins, les deux empruntent un passage secret...


**_Ce nouveau chapitre bonus est le fruit d'une co-écriture avec Yael92... L'action s'inscrit dans l'univers de la fic 'Au Service de Son Eminence' et se situe quelques mois après le retour d'Aramis et Rochefort à Paris (et quelques mois avant le déroulement du précédent chapitre bonus)._**

**_Contrairement au reste de la fic, ce chapitre contient des descriptions très explicites et un langage plus fleuri qui pourraient choquer de jeunes ou prudes lecteurs/lectrices._**

**. . . . **

**Une histoire de passage secret**

La journée avait débuté sous un soleil radieux et avait été propice à faire, au galop, la vingtaine de lieues qui séparaient Orléans de Paris, dernière étape d'un voyage diplomatique qui avait eu lieu dans l'extrême-sud de la France. Par chance, le cardinal, malgré ses quarante ans bien sonnés et son manque général d'exercices physiques, avait souhaité se dégourdir. Aussi avait-il demandé des vêtements adaptés à des activités équestres et, plus anonymement qu'à l'accoutumée, avait galopé avec sa quinzaine de gardes, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seule fois pour se reposer. La petite troupe avait donc pu revenir à la capitale un peu après midi, au lieu d'arriver à la tombée de la nuit, comme il avait été initialement prévu.

Ç'avait été, somme toute, un voyage assez facile, mais péniblement long pour un homme qui venait de s'engager dans une relation amoureuse déjà compliquée. En mettant pied à terre en sol parisien après avoir escorté son maître à sa demeure, la première pensée de Rochefort fut de se demander quand il pourrait enfin revoir sa belle.

Il n'avait pas pu lui envoyer de courrier pendant son absence ; ç'aurait été trop suspect. Et d'ailleurs, comment justifier qu'il envoie une missive à un mousquetaire du roi, Aramis de surcroît ?

En menant sa monture à l'écurie située dans la cour intérieure de l'hôtel où toute sa garnison se réunissait, il croisa quelques soldats. Il faisait bon de se retrouver ici ; il regarda autour de lui, heureux de constater que rien n'avait changé. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'il était parti, mais il lui avait semblé que c'était plus trois mois. Trois ans même. Ses traits s'adoucirent et il eut un doux sourire à la pensée de son amoureuse. L'avait-elle attendu ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué autant qu'elle lui avait manqué ? Peut-être pourrait-il attraper quelques va-nu-pieds et lui refiler une piécette pour qu'il aille informer son amante de son retour ?

Hélas, point de gavroches en vue. Il n'y avait que Jussac qui le talonnait et tentait de lui faire un compte-rendu exhaustif de tous les incidents qui étaient survenus pendant sa mission. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, son esprit étant plutôt concentré à trouver une façon et un moment opportun pour aller voir Aramis. Était-elle de garde, ce soir ? Si sa soirée était libre, il pourrait l'inviter dans sa demeure et passer la nuit avec elle…

Son dérangeant collègue le tira hors de délicieuses rêveries.

\- Monsieur de Rochefort ? Et les recrues ?

\- Chargez-vous en vous-même, Jussac. Je vous fais entièrement confiance.

Ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Le comte voulait seulement que l'autre se taise et le laisse seul. Le meilleur moyen était de flatter son ego en le chargeant d'une tâche facile et en l'accompagnant de souhaits qui s'apparentaient à ceux qu'on transmettait dans le cas de mission périlleuse.

\- Oui, monsieur ! dit fièrement le garde en se raidissant avant de s'éloigner d'un pas ferme et décidé.

. . . .

L'intérieur de l'hôtel de Rochefort était spacieux. C'était loin du luxe qu'il s'offrait chez lui, mais tout était bien propre et ordonné. Surtout, personne n'avait le droit de le déranger ici. La cour, les écuries et les deux ailes attenantes servaient au reste de la garnison, mais le bâtiment central n'était qu'à lui. Même les domestiques n'avaient plus droit d'y accéder avant huit heures du matin et après treize heures. Il avait argué que les serviteurs seraient facilement corruptibles par leurs ennemis qui étaient nombreux... C'était pure vérité, évidemment ! Mais ce n'était absolument pas la raison pour laquelle il avait fait de l'hôtel de Rochefort un lieu interdit.

Il allait pouvoir réfléchir en paix à la façon de retrouver sa maîtresse... Dire qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques rues de lui ! Il pouvait presque sentir... Ses narines frémirent aussitôt et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Vous devriez être davantage sur vos gardes ! N'importe qui pourrait vous attendre ici et vous assassiner !

Comme pour démontrer cela, la femme qui avait surgi de l'ombre enfonça le canon d'un pistolet entre ses côtes.

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous revoir, Aramis, répondit-il. Comme il se délectait du simple son de sa voix !

\- J'espère que vous étiez plus prudent ces dernières semaines, grommela-t-elle en jetant nonchalamment son arme à ses pieds. Une pointe de reproche perçait clairement dans sa voix : elle se plaignait d'avoir été laissée seule si longtemps.

C'était si bon de savoir qu'elle s'était languie de lui autant qu'il s'était langui d'elle. Pour toute réponse, il se retourna et prit entre ses mains ce visage auquel il n'avait cessé de penser.

\- Nous sommes les seuls à connaître le passage secret qui mène ici et ça faisait deux bonnes minutes que j'avais senti votre parfum...

N'y tenant plus, il déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres se délectant de retrouver la saveur de sa bouche. Elle était si délicieuse...

Il se leurrait magistralement s'il espérait s'en tirer à si bon compte. D'une main, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle défit l'attache de son baudrier et le laissa choir auprès du pistolet abandonné. Il réagit à peine au claquement que fit l'épée sur le parquet de bois massif. Elle mit brutalement fin à leur étreinte et s'agenouilla devant lui... Non, assurément, elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui...

\- Pardieu, Aramis ! Mais que faites-vous !

La bougresse ! D'un mouvement rapide, elle avait détaché, presque arraché, les attaches de sa culotte et s'était mise à caresser son entrejambe. Son unique œil exorbité regardait ces doigts blancs se mouvoir passionnément, avidement de bas en haut de son sexe. Et puis... et puis ! Par Saint George, elle avait ouvert sa bouche et, tel un animal affamé, l'avait englouti ! Elle avait même sorti sa langue pour la passer sur son pénis réveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? répondit-elle sur un ton farouche.

S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait pensé qu'elle était insolente. Mais il connaissait trop bien la femme pour savoir que c'était là son naturel provocateur. C'était tellement mousquetaire, ce sourcil surélevé, ce coin de lèvre étiré, cette étincelle mutine dans le coin de son œil...

\- Oh mon Dieu… oooooh mon Dieu... ! s'agita Rochefort. Pas ici !

Oui, cette partie de son hôtel lui était réservée, mais on pouvait les entendre, et Rochefort n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait rester silencieux si elle poursuivait ses manœuvres.

Il eut un léger soupir - de soulagement ou de frustration - quand elle écarta ses lèvres pour lever deux prunelles ombrageuses vers lui...

\- J'en ai très envie... ici... maintenant… Ça fait trois semaines que vous êtes parti ! Je suis mousquetaire, je n'attends plus !

Sans autre sommation, sa bouche audacieuse avait à nouveau emprisonné sa verge palpitante, et sa langue... Oh sa langue...Et ses dents qui le mordillaient doucement ! Elle avait réellement envie de le dévorer ! Que dire des sons qui vibraient du fond de sa gorge et qui faisaient naître, directement dans le bas de son ventre, de nouvelles pulsations !

\- Ooohhh ! J'adore les mousquetaires !

Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau. La garce ! Elle savait que Jussac et ses hommes étaient à portée de voix. Elle se délectait de le voir ainsi perdre tout contrôle et gémir les pires obscénités... Sa belle mousquetaire... possessive... conquérante... et si effrontée... Comme il aimait la compagnie des mousquetaires !

\- Oh merde... oh merde !...

À ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Avec un léger bruit, elle s'écarta.

\- Merde ? Oh, j'ai un bien meilleur mot pour ça… mais si vous ne voulez pas...

_Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI !?_

\- Je... je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Vous avez dit "Pas ici..." Nous pouvons attendre. Mais je suis de garde, ce soir. Et demain aussi. Alors ça ira peut-être à la semaine prochaine...

Sale petite garce ! Odieuse mousquetaire ! Il détestait les hommes de Tréville et leur esprit retors ! Oui ! Il irait dire sa façon de penser, à Tréville et ses horaires absurdes !

\- Non ! non !

La main d'Aramis remplaça sa bouche et poursuivait les caresses.

\- Faut savoir ce que vous voulez, à la fin ! se moqua-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le phallus raide au creux de sa paume.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Je le veux !

Sa voix rauque n'était plus qu'urgence. Il savait très bien que le temps leur était compté…et elle le savait aussi !

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Continuez !

\- À faire quoi ?

\- Ce que vous faisiez, pardieu !

\- Et je faisais quoi ?

Sale petite garce POURRIE !

\- Bien...ça ! s'écria-t-il en pointant son érection.

\- Il faudra préciser... Vos ordres ne sont pas très clairs, capitaine de Rochefort, et j'ai peur de faillir à la tâche qui m'est confiée.

Oh, l'effrontée ! L'impertinente ! Son outrecuidante et frustrante salope voulait vraiment qu'il mette en mots leurs perversités ! Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour mettre de côté son éducation chrétienne et marmonna entre des dents serrées :

\- Pouvez-vous mettre mon truc dans votre bouche? S'il vous plaît.

\- J'ai rien entendu... parlez un peu plus fort pour qu'on vous comprenne bien !

L'homme jura intérieurement contre tous les saints du ciel. Pourtant, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle risquait, ce qu'ILS risquaient si on les surprenait ! Excédé et frustré, il saisit l'impudente par le col et la releva face à lui.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer ainsi de moi, mousquetaire !

Sa menace n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Son œil unique était tellement assombri de désir qu'on ne différenciait plus l'iris de la pupille. Aramis sentit ses lèvres s'humidifier... Quand il était dans cet état d'excitation, il devenait un animal sauvage... et si, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle souhaitait le dévorer, elle était toute disposée à devenir sa proie. D'un geste, il la retourna contre le mur attenant. Ses grandes mains empoignèrent sa taille, dénouèrent l'attache de sa culotte et glissèrent vivement les hauts-de-chausse le long de ses jambes... Qu'elle lui avait manqué !... Il commença à pétrir ses fesses avec délice en y frottant son bassin. Pendant trois semaines, il s'était caressé en songeant au moment où il pourrait la toucher à nouveau... Maigre succédané du plaisir qu'il allait prendre avec elle...

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux plus attendre.

Il passa un doigt entre les plis de son intimité. Qu'il était impatient d'y faire entrer son sexe !

\- Je vois que vous êtes aussi impatiente que moi...

En guise de réponse, elle fit bouger son derrière sensuellement.

\- Mais j'avais aussi envie de...

\- De...? Il était maintenant dans le creux de son cou et, après avoir défait les premières agrafes de son pourpoint, attaquait sa peau de baisers. Sa main libre s'était glissée sous la chemise et caressait ses seins dissimulés.

\- ...de tenter quelque chose de différent...

De sa main gauche, il faisait jouer ses doigts entre les replis de son sexe... Elle était de plus en plus excitée.

\- Oui ? fit-il en respirant de parfum de sa nuque.

Si elle promettait de ne pas s'interrompre, il était tout disposé à la remettre à genoux !

\- Prenez-moi... autrement...

Le dernier mot était à peine perceptible et une rougeur couvrait ses joues... mais le mouvement de sa croupe était des plus explicites... Est-ce qu'elle voulait... ? Sous-entendait-elle que... ?Si son esprit n'osait même pas énoncer ce qu'il supposait... ce qu'il espérait... sa verge, elle, n'avait pas ce genre de pudeur et se durcit encore davantage...

Alors que sa main gauche continuait de caresser son entrejambe, la droite quitta sa poitrine, se glissa entre ses fesses et effleura cette entrée interdite et si troublante.

\- Par-là ? fit-il à mi-voix.

\- Si vous voulez...

S'il voulait ? Quelle question ! Diable, chaque fois qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre, nue et offerte, ses fantasmes le menaient vers cette chute de rein si invitante. Chaque fois qu'il la prenait par-derrière et qu'elle ondulait devant lui, il avait envie d'explorer cette autre entrée...

Le bout de son index pénétra l'anneau de muscles tandis qu'un soupir féminin appréciait l'intrusion... C'était incroyablement serré... Ventrebleu, il devait se calmer ! S'il continuait ainsi, il allait jouir avant même de commencer... Penser à Jussac... Penser aux autres mousquetaires... Les imaginer nus... Il devait amener à lui des images répugnantes s'il voulait contenir son désir...

Le reste de son doigt se faufila lentement à l'intérieur.

\- Oui... murmura-t-elle.

Allait-elle vraiment faire cela ? Après avoir entendu TANT de blagues pédérastes à son endroit, après avoir visualisé les mots qu'on lui lançait d'un air soit dégoûté, soit sous-entendu, il semblait incroyable qu'elle s'adonne enfin à ce genre… d'activité. C'était agréable, mais si tabou !

\- Oh ! souffla-t-elle encore quand elle sentit un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier avec la même délicatesse, préparant ainsi le passage pour un objet plus large. Quel amant incroyable! Il prenait vraiment la peine de s'assurer que chacun de ses gestes était désiré, était consenti. Sentir cette extrémité d'elle ouverte, offerte, accueillante, c'était déstabilisant, c'était excitant... D'ailleurs, les doigts de l'homme devant elle, en bougeant, émettaient des sons mouillés qui trahissaient l'étendue de son excitation.

\- Je... je vais... commença-t-il, n'osant pas mettre en mots le contenu de ses pensées. Il retira son index et son majeur et les remplaça par son propre sexe. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes à l'entrée de l'ouverture avant d'y pénétrer très, très lentement.

\- Oui... oui ! l'encouragea Aramis en retenant son souffle. Tout doucement… doucement... encore un peu… encore… Oooh !

Ohmondieu. Il était à l'intérieur. Tout à l'intérieur. Il baissa les yeux pour le constater de visu : effectivement, sa verge était disparue entre ces deux rebondis blancs et fermes. Cette vision était si incroyablement érotique qu'elle lui arracha un gémissement... Et que dire des sensations provoquées ? Il se força à rester immobile... C'était tellement intense qu'il craignait d'éjaculer en un instant_._

_Contrôle-toi, bon sang ! Contrôle-toi !_

Il continuait de la caresser... Il savait qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne pourrait pas se contenir longtemps, et il n'était pas question de jouir avant elle.

Elle se sentait emplie comme jamais... C'était si... Elle n'avait pas de mots... C'était très étrange, très différent, mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'elle ne l'avait escompté : il s'était introduit en elle si doucement qu'elle avait eu le temps de s'ajuster au diamètre de son phallus. Même lorsqu'il s'était arrêté, elle avait fait jouer ses muscles autour de son érection pour mieux s'y adapter. D'autant qu'il avait accéléré le mouvement de ses doigts contre sa vulve. Elle pouvait sentir cette humidité qui coulait entre ses cuisses... Et maintenant, qu'attendait-il, sangdieu ? N'y tenant plus, elle initia le mouvement...

Oh, Seigneur, elle s'était mise à bouger ! L'ego de Rochefort prit le dessus : il ne pouvait pas faiblir devant un mousquetaire, que ce mousquetaire soit Aramis ou non ! Encore une fois, il fit surgir les images des chairs molles et flasques de Jussac pour se calmer et se mit à se mouvoir en même temps que sa belle. Son membre était presque sorti quand il le replongea avec la même lenteur qu'il avait eue précédemment alors qu'un grognement de plaisir accompagnait l'intrusion. Il répéta le mouvement deux ou trois fois en suppliant le Ciel de percevoir un son, un signe indiquant qu'Aramis allait bientôt jouir pour qu'il puisse aussi la rejoindre dans l'extase. Son sexe lui envoyait de lancinants appels pour qu'il accélère la cadence ! Il allait bouger encore quand elle l'arrêta.

\- Ne... balbutia-t-elle.

Comme c'était gênant de décrire les impressions qu'elle vivait !

\- Ne sortez pas complètement... sinon c'est comme si...

Elle n'avait pas à en dire davantage. S'il avait été gêné de quémander une fellation, il s'imaginait fort bien son immense embarras à décrire la sensation de son sexe qui... Même lui n'osait pas y penser ! Il s'enfonça à nouveau en elle.

\- Juste des petits coups... indiqua Aramis.

Il tenta de satisfaire sa belle en faisant ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il l'avait deviné : ce qui était plaisant dans cet orifice, ce n'était pas le va-et-vient dans le passage, mais la pression exercée tout au fond de la cavité. Sa curiosité le surprit : est-ce qu'il ressentirait la même chose si le membre d'un autre homme le pénétrait ainsi ? Il écarta cette idée... De toute façon, le seul "homme" pour lequel il ait jamais eu des pensées impies était dans ses bras.

\- Comme cela ?

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre : le geste était tout aussi agréable.

\- Oh oui... oh oui ! se réjouit-elle en se blottissant contre le torse de son amoureux.

Oh non... oh non ! se lamentait le pauvre Rochefort qui ne tarissait pas d'efforts pour ne pas exploser sur-le-champ. Ses mouvements étaient presque réduits au minimum, mais ces muscles qui enserraient sa verge se chargeaient de lui rappeler l'érotisme et la nouveauté de ce rapprochement. Ses doigts glissèrent aisément dans la cavité lubrifiée de sa compagne, lui confirmant que son sexe était en elle... et ses doigts aussi ! Deux ouvertures différentes qu'il pouvait combler en même temps ! Oh, la prochaine fois, peut-être pourrait-il inverser les choses : la prendre normalement, tout en glissant entre ses fesses un doigt ou deux… Non ! Il ne fallait pas penser à ça ! C'était pire ! Jussac ! Penser à Jussac ! Il mordilla l'épaule de la femme pour étouffer un grognement frustré.

\- Rochefort... Rochefort !...

La voix d'Aramis sonnait beaucoup plus féminine que d'habitude. L'avait-il déjà entendue le supplier avec autant d'urgence ? Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : la frotter encore plus rapidement pour l'entendre crier son nom encore une fois !

Elle se sentait envahie... possédée... C'était comme s'il était partout en elle. Son pénis qui bougeait lentement en elle rendait plus intenses les sensations du trio de doigts qui allaient et venaient de plus en plus frénétiquement dans son sexe... tandis qu'il faisait rouler furieusement son pouce sur sa vulve palpitante... Elle était assaillie de tous les côtés, même de l'intérieur ! Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait s'empaler davantage sur sa main et son sexe ou l'implorer d'arrêter cette délicieuse torture... C'était trop... trop... tr...

\- ROCHEFORT...!

Sur ce cri, elle retomba mollement entre les bras de son amant qui, comme s'il n'attendait plus que cela, explosa en elle...

Appuyés contre le mur devant eux, leurs jambes peinant à les maintenir debout, ils restèrent ainsi quelques moments à reprendre leur souffle. En elle, Aramis pouvait sentir le pénis perdre peu à peu de sa vigueur alors qu'il ramollissait jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse aisément à l'extérieur.

Elle sentit le liquide couler hors d'elle, mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'en inquiéter, un mouchoir satiné essuyait le tout.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir de cette façon, remarqua-t-il en posant un doux baiser dans son cou.

Quelle attention ! Est-ce qu'une femme pourrait se vanter d'une telle délicatesse ?

\- Je... je ne peux pas croire que j'ai... qu'on a fait ça, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Vous... vous avez aimé ?

Un frénétique hochement de tête servit de réponse. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi tant de malotrus cherchaient à la sodomiser… Soudainement, trop pleine d'émotions et de cette fatigue post-coïtale, elle se retourna vers Rochefort et se cala entre ses bras offerts.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! souffla-t-elle en faisant un effort pour que sa voix ne craque pas.

Ses doigts caressèrent sa chevelure blonde.

\- Ce furent trois semaines vraiment pénibles, sans vous...

\- J'avais vraiment peur que vous... vous... !

Elle se blottit davantage contre lui.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à brailler chaque fois que je dois partir en mission... railla-t-il sur un ton si tendre qu'il s'agissait plutôt de mots doux.

\- Non, mais...

Elle s'inquiéterait toujours dès qu'il serait absent. Elle avait perdu son premier amoureux brutalement ; elle craindrait toujours qu'il en soit de même avec lui, d'autant plus que son poste l'amenait dans des situations périlleuses, voire carrément suicidaires.

\- Je vous aime... ajouta-t-elle.

Il sourit. Son bonheur était complet. Cette femme merveilleuse l'aimait, s'inquiétait pour lui, en plus d'être la plus délicieuse des amantes. À vrai dire, lui non plus n'avait pas été tranquille de la savoir si loin pendant ces quelques jours. Même si elle était à Paris et avec ses amis, il connaissait sa propension à se fourrer dans les ennuis, que ce soit de cacher des Anglais fugitifs ou de se jeter dans la ligne de mire de mousquets... Il respirait mieux depuis qu'il l'avait revue et il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait la première fois où elle devrait partir en mission avec ses camarades... Il ne devait pas y penser. Aujourd'hui, elle était là dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui en couronnant le dessus de sa tête de baisers. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une envie : s'allonger près d'elle pour la cajoler et s'endormir à ses côtés.

\- Et si vous montiez à l'étage et m'attendiez dans la chambre, pendant que je renvoie tous les pauvres insensés qui oseraient nous déranger ?

Elle leva un sourcil, amusée.

\- Vous voulez dire que vos hommes ne nous ont pas entendus et qu'ils ne se doutent pas de ce que vous faisiez ?

Il se raidit en réalisant qu'en effet, la salle commune était juste de l'autre côté de la porte ! Cette fille lui faisait perdre tout sens commun ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à étouffer les cris plus qu'explicites qu'elle avait poussés… Il était à peu près sûr que même Athos et Porthos n'auraient su reconnaître la voix de leur fier compagnon d'armes dans les plaintes et gémissements extatiques qui avaient retenti. Néanmoins, si personne n'aurait pu dire AVEC QUI il était, il ne fallait pas être très savant pour deviner CE qu'il avait fait… d'autant que lui-même n'avait pas non plus été très silencieux. Il priait le Ciel que son cri d'amour pour les mousquetaires du roi n'ait pas été compris au travers de la porte, sinon il n'aurait d'autre solution que de s'exiler aux Amériques... Et il emmènerait dans ses bagages la sorcière qui avait provoqué sa déchéance !

\- Je vous laisse gérer le tout ? se moqua-t-elle alors qu'elle le quittait, se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur. Oh, et j'ai faim... vous nous apportez à manger ?

Oh la diablesse ! Elle l'abandonnait ! Certes, il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'elle se montre à la vue de tous, songea-t-il en suivant du regard sa mince silhouette remontant les marches, admirant comme souvent ses longues jambes et sa chute de rein…

\- À quelle heure devrez-vous partir ? demanda-t-il regrettant déjà l'instant où elle le quitterait.

Elle se retourna et avec un immense sourire répondit :

\- Demain , et je vous conseille de vous rhabiller un peu mieux avant, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son haut-de-chausse encore largement ouvert alors qu'elle-même n'avait que négligemment remonté sa culotte sur ses hanches.

Sale petite ordure de mousquetaire ! Elle s'était bien jouée de lui ! Là, il était épuisé et il le serait encore davantage après avoir congédié ses hommes, mais d'ici demain, il aurait le temps de récupérer et de trouver un moyen de se venger de ses vilenies... La nuit promettait d'être longue... Mais avant, il devait...

Nerveusement, il se retourna vers la porte, réajusta sa mise et déglutit, espérant que...

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux le fixait tandis qu'il passait la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Et merde, la meilleure défense avait toujours été l'attaque ! Bombant le torse et couvrant l'assemblée de son œil le plus sévère, il se prépara à les tancer copieusement.

\- QUOI ? tonna-t-il. Je suis chez moi, ici ! Que diable ! J'y fais ce qui me plaît ! Retournez à vos postes, et que ça saute ! Et si quelqu'un y trouve quelque chose à redire, il n'a qu'à aller postuler chez ces ordures de mousquetaires !


End file.
